


NSFW Alphabet Meme - Cupid Parasite/Parasite 5

by ikkiru



Category: Cupid Parasite | キューピット・パラサイト (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Demons, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Marking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Parasite 5, Photography, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Teasing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: NSFW alphabet headcanon meme prompts for the Parasite 5/Lynette - all take place after each respective route and do contain spoilers.1 character/chapter.
Relationships: Lynette Mirror/Allan Melville, Lynette Mirror/Gill Lovecraft, Lynette Mirror/Jupiter, Lynette Mirror/Keisaiin F Ryuki, Lynette Mirror/Peter Flage, Lynette Mirror/Raul Aconite, Lynette Mirror/Shelby Snail





	1. Case 1: Gill Lovecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Found this meme for other otome games (inspo. here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669251/chapters/67709189) and wanted to do it for my current favorite, Cupid Parasite!  
> Also, prompt list from here: https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/185133701063/i-couldnt-find-a-blank-nsfw-alphabet-meme-so/amp  
> I highly encourage that, if you can read Japanese, please play this game! Funny rom-com and fantasy game.

**Case 1: Gill Lovecraft**

**D + J = Dirty Secret + Jack Off**

As much as Gill detested those lewd dreams of Lynette, it was a little bit different when he was in control of them. Despite all his best wishes, he definitely imagined her during his JO sessions - and made sure to avoid her as much as he could afterwards until the embarrassment of the whole ordeal wore off. After a year or two, it became practically impossible to not imagine her; and even after they’re married, the idea of Lynette is all he needs. While he would never tell Lynette that he has and will imagine her during those sessions, his other darkest secret is much worse, and one he expects to take to his grave. In one of his lowest moments, Gill snatched the nice set of lingerie Claris had bought Lynette just the other day from the laundry pile. Even after all these years, he’s had neither the heart to return it or to trash it.

**E = Experience**

As he mentions during his and Lynette’s first time together - he’d had sex one time before at a high school party, so he definitely wasn’t a beginner. Not much in the way of experience, but he also watches enough porn to figure out the rest real quick. With his singular hands-on experience, anything a bit more risque is all new to him.

**F = Favourite Position**

As kinky as Gill is, he unfortunately loves missionary. He just adores getting to see all of Lynette’s adorable expressions during the act, and loves to spoil her with kisses during it. Bonus is that he gets to do all the work, letting her lavish in the luxury he’s wanted to provide her for so long.

**I + K = Intimacy + Kink**

Gill is, naturally, into worship - as if the liquor-laced words he spoke to her everyday somehow weren’t enough. Unfortunately, he adores Lynette  _ so _ much, even normal sex with him can end up feeling like worship. If he praises her too much in their daily life, it only multiplies in the bedroom; spoiling her with praise and sweet words until she can barely handle it.

Aside from worship, he loves the idea of bondage and truly just owning Lynette. Gill can hardly stand the idea of letting his precious, naïve maiden out into the world, let alone into the hands of someone who would hurt her. Nothing too complex, though, just simple restraints and the occasional blindfold. A few hickeys here and there, too, just to seal the deal that Lynette is truly his, and only his.

**O = Oral**

Even though they’ve tried to view each other on an equal level now, Gill still reveres Lynette too much to accept oral from her frequently. Every once in a while is fine, but he’s found it much more enjoyable to go down on her and feel her hands tug his hair. He really does enjoy doing it - although he wasn’t good to start with - Gill enjoys giving Lynette the time of her life and having himself do the work, once again, as he had hoped for years.

**T = Toy**

Gill definitely owns a handful of toys - mainly ones for Lynette - and loves using them on her during more kinky sexual sessions. He can’t use them on her for too long though, or he gets a little possessive and jealous of them - Lynette belongs wholly to him, entirely. Even if the toys are used for foreplay, Gill always has to finish the job. On days where Gill gets stuck at work, he’s at least happy to know Lynette has some toys to play with - ones she’ll always associate with him.

**W = Wild Card - Random Headcanon**

Gill’s definitely not the best at photography, but as evidenced by his folder of secret photos of Lynette over the 6 years he’s watched over her, he has a slight addiction to seeing her whenever he can. Thankfully, he can now fill the folder with additional photos of her and every kind of expression Lynette makes during sex. Ones taken that she’s aware of, and even ones she’s not aware of; of course, plenty during sex, but also plenty afterwards as she sleeps, before in the shower, and when she’s donning lingerie or stripping it off. Every angle and shot imaginable, Gill has it.


	2. Case 2: Shelby Snail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelby-shachou time! So far my favorite to write for, and one of my overall favorite characters.

**Case 2: Shelby Snail**

**E = Experience**

Previously, Shelby had put his all into pretty much everything that wasn’t romance related - and that includes sex. He’s a virgin, with no more experience than occasional porn and  _ maybe _ a strip club - but when Lynette and him got serious, well, he  _ has _ to be the best at everything, right? After studying up a bit, his first time putting his newfound knowledge into practice surely isn’t perfect, but you don’t become an S-rank at everything without also being a quick learner. Lynette got to see this in action, watching in just under a week as he goes from virgin to porn star.

**F + I = Favourite Position + Intimacy**

As embarrassing as he finds it, Shelby’s favorite position is mating press - with nothing more down-to-earth and energetic, it really makes him feel like he’s getting the job done. Plus, Lynette works so hard at the office and as his lovely wife, he couldn’t bear to make her work even more in bed, too. Shelby would surely like to see Lynette on top at least once, but he’d probably get impatient and frustrated with letting her do the work and swiftly regain control. He tries his best during their intimate moments to be romantic, but taking everything at S-rank means sex, too. Too breathless for words a majority of the time, Shelby would surely only be able to spill out Lynette’s name and repeated “I love you”’s rather than anything profound. He makes up for it afterwards, though, with a lot of praise and slower intimacy to replace what gets lost in the heated moments. 

**K + L + M = Kink + Location + Motivation**

Shelby may live for work, but maybe he’s gone a bit too far with his enjoyment of it - what, with marrying his work subordinate, was he  _ not _ supposed to get a kink about their shared workspaces? He’s unfortunately not above their boss/secretary dynamic, and he really likes the idea of getting off in their office. He absolutely lives for cancelling meetings and clearing both of their calendars, calling Lynette up to his penthouse office, and asking for some off-hours errands. Sometimes, Shelby might ‘forget’ to cancel a few meetings of his - leaving Lynette trapped under his desk in a very compromising position. His overall motivation really comes from just seeing her at work - there’s nothing like watching the woman he loves be so dedicated to both him and her work that makes him want to show his thanks.

**O = Oral**

Going hand in hand with his workplace kink, Shelby really likes receiving oral - the one time he’ll allow Lynette to work in the bedroom, truthfully. He likes it almost more than sex itself; but his ‘devoted husband’ title isn’t entirely for show - and he makes sure Lynette knows it.

**S + Y = Stamina + Yearning**

Considering he was a virgin for so long, Shelby has pretty high stamina - he can do a few rounds at a time, and even a short break with a snack is all he needs for another round. But, he’s definitely not that desperate; if Lynette’s tired, he won’t mind curling up with her and saving his energy for their next night together. Although, his sex drive is definitely higher than most, especially when he gets to see Lynette hard at work all day, every day. When your wife is also your personal secretary,  _ and _ your kink is workplace sex? Really, how does Shelby keep it in his pants at the 9-5? Of course, two workaholics might not share much weekday time together, but their weekends are just as booked as their weekdays - this time, in all the various parts of their house.


	3. Case 3: Raul Aconite

**Case 3: Raul Aconite**

**E + G + I = Experience + Goofy + Intimacy**

Raul is no stranger to sex in any form - he carries a lot of experience from his copious one night stands with other actors - but treating Lynette right as an actual partner is an entire other matter. His first - and last - love, sex with Lynette is different, special, and a wholly brand new sensation. Raul absolutely wants to do it right, to treat her right, so expect a lot of testing the waters and some nerves. But don’t worry - he still comes at every night with the same passion, now it’s just a little bit more intimate and sweet. Raul definitely still carries some of the more casual air from a one night stand, but he’s definitely getting more comfortable with making love. Much more intimate, but almost never “serious.”

**F + P + Q = Favourite Position + Pace + Quickie**

Raul’s favorite position is having Lynette on his lap; definitely because that was how they did it the first time, and it’s how he’s used to it, but also because of how close he gets to be to his god dess. Whenever he and Lynette really go for it, he always draws out foreplay - real easy, teasing, and slow in the beginning. Once in the act, though, he picks up real quick and gets somewhat relentless.

A remnant of his one night stands, Raul loves quickies. He practically dreams of messing Lynette up in his dressing room between shoots, pressing her against the wall, hiking up her skirt and doing it fast and dirty. Compared to his lazy pace for their usual gambits, it’s a bit of a shock at first; Lynette often left gasping for air and practically unable to walk at the end. Somehow, Raul always walks away unfazed after a quickie, looking energetic as ever as he heads out for his next scene.

**K = Kink**

In a similar vein to Gill, Raul also loves to worship Lynette. The difference, though, comes from worshipping her as his personal god, his Cupid. It makes Lynette a bit uncomfortable, at times - to be loved only as a god, and not herself is a grand worry of hers - but Raul makes sure she knows his worship is to her as both a woman, and as his goddess. At the base of it, he truly just loves her in her entirety, and makes sure Lynette knows it.

**M + S + Y = Motivation + Stamina + Yearning**

Raul just naturally has an incredibly high libido, making his motivation...practically anything. Even just being near her is enough to make him want her, which gets a bit troublesome at work or whenever they’re out in public. He’s also badly possessive of her - any man that gets a little too close to her makes him feel the need to take her home and claim her for everyone else to see. Nothing a few hickeys can’t solve, right?

With his high sex drive comes at least daily sex, followed by seconds and thirds regularly. He needs a lot of recharge between sessions, but those individual sessions are far from forgettable. Raul’s more than happy to accommodate as many sessions as Lynette wants daily, and will even ask for a few more on occasion.


	4. Case 4: Keisaiin F Ryuki

**Case 4: Keisaiin F Ryuki**

**A = Aftercare**

While Keisaiin has calmed down a lot with his standards for selfcare, he still takes plenty of pride in maintaining his appearance and practicing self care. Even after sex, no matter how exhausted he and Lynette are, Keisaiin insists on a bath or shower together - even if he must drag her from the sheets to get it. Keisaiin makes sure the baths are their most relaxing time together, complete with aromatic bath salts, carefully selected candles and incense, and lots of pretty words from the normally cold boy.

**D + M + W = Dirty Secret + Motivation + Wild Card - Random Headcanon**

Keisaiin’s dirty secret, ever since becoming a teen, has been that he absolutely dreams of having sex in the clothes he’s designed or made. He also loves the idea of having sex half dressed, so a majority of the time they’re barely stripped before getting right to it. While having sex with her in normal clothes he’s designed for her works, custommaking lingerie just for Lynette is his preferred method. There’s just nothing like destroying the woman he loves in the lingerie he made for her. After doing it a few times, with different lingerie designs, Keisaiin had considered making an 18+ lingerie line for RYUKI, but tossed away the idea after some brainstorming. After all, nothing he’d design for Lynette would fit any other woman.

Keisaiin simply adores dressing Lynette up, using her as his model, and seeing her in his clothes sparks a possessiveness like no other in him. He can’t just let his gorgeous doll walk around without properly telling people she’s his, right?

**E+ J + T = Experience + Jack Off + Toy**

Somewhat surprising for someone so young, but Keisaiin has no more experience than bare minimum masturbation, and he barely ever watches porn. He didn’t exactly like touching himself down there, but when he moved out, he bought a fleshlight to relieve his pent up stress. Even after becoming more lax with his selfcare, the idea of jacking off with his hands still grosses him out, and he prefers his fleshlight. Masturbating is far from Keisaiin’s favorite thing to do, but it’s necessary every once in awhile. 

**F = Favourite Position**

Being new to it all, Keisaiin is pretty alright with whatever position. He prefers being on top, finding doggy style to be his favorite for control and feeling, but doesn’t mind Lynette being on top every once in awhile - especially if they’re still dressed for it. For her on top, cowboy is his favorite - giving him a wide view of her lavishing him.

**H = Hair**

After getting intimate, it’s apparent that he’s a natural black-haired man, and that Keisaiin’s hair is dyed green. Overall, well groomed though - unexpectedly so, but he insists that beauty extends even to parts that can’t be seen.


	5. Case 5: Allan Melville

**Case 5: Allan Melville**

**A + B + P + U = Aftercare + Body Part + Pace + Unfair**

Despite appearances, Allan is an incredibly caring man, and his attention only doubles after sex. He always offers to cook afterwards, despite never partaking himself, asks Lynette about how their night was just for the reassurance, which he surely needs a lot of. Always invites Lynette to take cold showers to clean their sweat off afterwards, but just be careful not to turn the heat up. If she does, there may be another round for Lynette in the future.

His favorite body part of Lynette is her chest...of course, because of how supple and soft she is, but also when he gets to rest his head on her chest as they relax, or sleep. Hearing her heart reminds him of their time in heaven, when they were angels and slept in each other’s embrace.

Despite his love for Lynette, he also has a bad habit of teasing her extensively. Even starting with his pace, always slow enough to tease, but never fast enough to hurt. On fast-paced nights, he always takes care not to harm Lynette, hating the idea of hurting her in any kind of way. His favorite methods of teasing, other than with pace, is always verbally, or by playing with her tail, tickling her. He’s truly a cruel incubus, but Allan makes sure to check in at the end to make sure Lynette had fun.

**E + F + J = Experience + Favorite Position + Jack Off**

Allan’s experience consists only of dreams, as he pretends to be other’s lovers as an incubus...so he knew the method, but hadn’t actually put it all into practice. Now, with Lynette, he gets plenty of practice; his favorite times with her being simply bent over their work counter or propped up on top of it. He’s not picky though, and will take whatever she gives. For slower nights he likes Lynette on his lap, a common position from the lovers in the dreams, and one he’s used to.

Allan was satisfied enough by the dreams he ate that he had no time to really consider masturbating, and now that Lynette is here and his, it’s not really needed, is it?

**H = Hair**

The original blonde angel that Lynette knew is entirely no more, and that includes in physicality. After becoming a fallen angel, his hair turned purple, and that includes all his body hair. There's no remnants of the blonde angel he used to be. He doesn't take extreme care regarding hair upkeep, but it’s at least a bit maintained. 

**M + S + Y = Motivation + Stamina + Yearning**

Naturally, Allan has a high, nearly insatiable, sex drive, and wants Lynette as much as he can get her. If Lynette would let him, Allan could go all night with her, nonstop. He’s got lots of lost time to make up for, and being an incubus comes with it’s sexual perks. Being so carnal, any contact or just being with Lynette makes him need her. It doesn’t help that their demonic power transfers happen through a deep kiss, either. He’s simply a slave to his feelings and physicality being with her.

**W = Wild Card - Random Headcanon**

Nothing surprising for a demon, but Allan loves having sex in his demon form. Being with her as a human is needed, and welcome, of course, but it gets a bit cramped. Being able to free himself and reach his full potential, unrestrained, is really the best for him. Plus, he thinks it adds a little spice to the whole affair.


	6. Chapter 6: Peter Flage/Jupiter

**Case 6: Peter Flage/Jupiter**

**A = Aftercare**

Jupiter is very diligent about taking care of Lynette’s bites, although he knows they won’t get infected or get worse. It’s more of a comfort thing for him, making sure that they’re still there, tasteful, and that they don’t hurt. Honestly, he cares a bit too much, and bothers Lynette occasionally with how sensitive he is about them. But at the end of the day, he just dreads hurting her more than he already has. Taking care of her afterwards is his way of repenting, and showing his affection to her.

**B + K = Body part + Kink**

Jupiter’s kink goes hand and hand with his only experience of sexuality, and that is biting. He loves leaving hickeys and marks on Lynette, in an almost animalistic, claiming way, and loves the feeling of her flesh in his mouth. Naturally, Jupiter’s favorite body party is Lynette’s neck, and the immediate parts around it. Her collarbones, jawline, even shoulders and chest, are all the ideal spots for biting and nipping. Occasionally, he’ll take to biting her thighs, and does enjoy the soft skin there. But nothing beats the possessiveness of marks on her neck, on display for anyone and everyone.

**D + E + J + Y = Dirty Secret + Experience + Jack Off + Yearning**

Jupiter’s dirty secret is that he really doesn’t understand or know what sex is. He gets the concept of it, but the methods and the feeling of it are foreign to him. The first time he got horny, with Lynette, all he could equate it with was the feeling of kissing her, and the overwhelming desire to bite her. Kissing Lynette makes him horny, leading to a desire to bite her, which leads to wanting more and more pent up feelings he can’t yet name. Jupiter still hasn’t learned about masturbation yet, so whenever Lynette isn’t around or he can’t have her, he tides himself through biting his own hands and wrist. They’re not the easiest marks to explain, but it’s easier than having to learn about masturbation. Luckily, it’s not often Lynette turns him down, so biting himself isn’t a common habit.

Overall, though, Jupiter doesn’t have a very high drive, but any simple, chaste, kiss with Lynette gets him ready to roll. Easy to turn into trouble if he gets a peck from Lynette during work.

**F + I + V = Favourite Position + Intimacy + Volume**

Jupiter’s favorite position is having her in his lap, allowing free reign to kiss and bite Lynette during the act. He tries to be romantic during the act, but his desires always take him away from any semblance of humanity. Losing his words, he ends up favoring grunts, cries of “chii,” Lynette’s various names, and “I love you”’s that he can manage to form during the act. After long enough, he’ll swap to a harder position when he gets more into it. As a result of his animalistic nature, Jupiter gets to be very loud, grunting and moaning and rambling. Lynette practically has to beg him to be quieter so the other gods won’t hear him.

**L = Location**

Jupiter is far too ashamed to do anything risky in terms of location, leaving a majority of their encounters in their bedchambers, but whenever he gets turned on somewhere else, it’s hard to stop his drive. Thankfully, Lynette is there to drag him back to their room before he embarasses himself in the middle of the holy world.


End file.
